Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are typically used by applying toothpaste or dentifrice to a bristle section on the head of the toothbrush, followed by brushing regions of the oral cavity (e.g., the teeth or soft tissue such as the tongue and/or gums) with the bristle section. Some toothbrushes have been equipped with internal reservoirs and systems for delivering dentifrice or other oral care materials to a user's oral cavity. In such toothbrushes, an applicator may be used to dispense the dentifrice or other oral care material to the user's oral cavity. Such applicators are typically only capable of dispensing the dentifrice or other oral care material to a single tooth at a time. Using these conventional applicators, it can be an extremely time consuming process to apply the dentifrice or other oral care material to all of a user's teeth. Thus, a need exists for a toothbrush or other oral care implement that can dispense an oral care material to many or all of a user's teeth simultaneously.